Trip on Black Friday
by SadaoLucifer
Summary: Since Lucifer has been kicked out... of all nights. He decides to have some fun with money. Not like he cares about money problems.


Satan was eating his Udon, even knowing that it celestial magic in it…. He didn't care. He was hungry. Ashiya, the housewife, was reading a news paper from this morning. It was already 7:30 in the afternoon. Urushiara was on his laptop when he notices something red sticking out of Maou's dirty clothes in a pile by him. He grabs it quickly and stuffs it in his pocket.

"Sire! The discount!"  
>Ashiya begs his Lord to go to the Wal-Mart. Maou turns to him, "Ashiya, I said in a bit!" Maou says trying to finish his Udon.<p>

No one noticed yet.

"Can I have some money? Steam is having some huge sales." Urusihara said while buying the games, just about to click 'Ship'.

Ashiya throws his shoe at him, "You NEET, you dont deserve anything! Not even to see Maou-sama!"

Click.

The items and games were going to be shipped, Urushihara couldn't care less about their opinion about anything,  
>"Why do you think I look at my laptop all day?…"<p>

He smirked, knowing that he could easily out smart Ashiya, sometimes even Maou. He did get a laptop, didn't he? They still pay the internet too.

Ashiya was ticked off, no one insults his Lord. Urushihara does it all the time, he hates every remark, "Why you!"

Urushihara just snickered. He always makes Ashiya mad, makes him even smiles. It's the best part of his day.

Ashiya grabs Urushiara from the back of his shirt and dragged him outside. Urushiara yelped when he was kicked in the rear-end when kicked out, literally.

"You will not return until you learn manners!"

And with that, he slams the door in Urushihara's face.

'Bingo.'  
>Maou sips his tea, "Did you really have to do that, Ashiya?"<p>

"Yes, mi Lord, his is a useless num and you knkw that."

Maou sighed. Arguing with Urushiara was one thing, very common thing to happen like him arguing with Emi. But kicking him out? That was new.

"Fine… When are we going to the store?"

"In about an hour, I still need to finish my list." Ashiya sat down on the table and started writing a list of thing: TV(Only of possible), clothes, new dryer (Old one was broke since Urushihara wasnt paying attention to it) and the list goes on and on.

"Okay," Maou responded back, drinking his tea some more, "Just remember to add food as well, Udon wont last us forever."

Urushihara just stared at the door. 'Why the hell did he do that for?! I swear! That housewife is nothing but a pain in the ass! But my plan did work…'

He pulls out a red card out of his pocket. It was Maou's credit card. 'Maou really needs to take care of things like this… I wonder what will happen if it falls in the wrong hands. Oh wait! It just did.'

He was about to laugh when he remember that the wall were paper thin. 'I'll go out alright, Ashiya. Out to buy stuff.'

He walked down the stairs, being careful he doesn't fall like certain 'Hero' who always falls down with a bang.

Turning to the complex once more, he laughs, knowing that they can't hear him anymore.

"Suckers."

He walks down the street and to the train station.

As Urushihara's train arrives at the city, he gots off and walks out the metro. Looking around he spots Heaven itself.

A Gamestop.

"Power to the player with the money."

But there's one problem, there a line of people waiting outside. 'A game title mid-night release? Must be good. Now how am I suppose to get in?…

-  
>11:57 P.M.<p>

Urushihara, after scaring the crap out of some people passing by, took ib skme magic.

His plan? It was to put everyone asleep when the store opens.

He was on a brench that had the view of the Gamestop. It started to get cold, he shivered. "Damn this… Damn Ashiya for being to cheap to buy even a jacket…"

Urushihara looked at his 'borrowed' digital watch.

11: 59 He stood up and began to cast a spell. His eyes flashed purple, his wings didnt come out since he didn't hae enough power to do so.  
>"Jleem Tupanj!" (Sleep Humans!)<p>

One by one the people lined up by Gamestop fell to the floor. Asleep, they were all awkardly sleeping on one another.

"More games for me."

The Gamestop was opened up by a man with a black employee shirt, he looked around and saw all the sleeping people, "What the?…" began the stund employee. Urushiara walk passed him and browsed the store.

An hour later he came out of the store with games for his PC and PASTA, new hardware for both and a shirt that says 'POWER TO THE PLAYER", all paided with the magical card that has money. Laughing again at his genius, Urushihara walked all the was back. On the way to the station he bought a couple of snacks for the trip, even if it was short.

"Ashiya was right, discounts are the best. Too bad he will never he me say that…"

Arriving at the 'Demon Castle' Urushihara saw Ashiya fainted on the floor and Maou sleeping on the table.

'What the hell?…'

-Time before-

"Let's go now, Ashiya. Those lines get long and you know that."

"Yes, sire." Ashiya responded while putting the list neatly folded in his apron pocket.

"Finally! I'll just grab my wallet and we'll go." Maou grabs his fully black leather wallet from his work pants.

"Better to check if everything is in there. We must be fully prepared for this battle."

"And with it, we shall win the war!" finished off Maou. Laughing he opened it, after going through it he saw that a content was missing. His credit card.

"Weird…" He mumbled enough for Ashiya to hear.

"Something the matter, Maou-sama?"

"My card isnt in my wallet…."

Ashiya gasped, " Did you check twice?!" he asked worried.

"One, twice, and even three times."

Ashiya yelled, "What if someone stole it when you were at work?! O-our money! We barely had any!"

"I may have or may have no just added alot to it…"

And with that, Ashiya fell out cold.

"Ashiya!?"

-Present time-

Whatever it was Urushihara didn't care. He walk into the room with no care about the world. He slipped the credit card in Ashiya's apron pocket and pulls out Ashiya's list. Throws it in the trash, since it has no use anymore and went to sleep in his Udon boxes. With his games beside him.

Oh, how he wished it was like this everyday. 


End file.
